halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New policy
I would like to humbly submit an idea to the Halo Fanon team regarding user fanfiction. I've noticed lately that some users have had trouble writng fanons because the topic they want has been "taken" by another user. This is a problem mainly with the five unused Halo Installations and their Monitors, but may eventually be a problem with the numbered Spartans, as well. I think this system is downright wrong. A writer's creativity should never be stemmed because of a reason so trivial as "I called that topic first!!" So I would suggest allowing such popular topics multiple articles, each with a different suffix for which fanon or user property it is in. Example: If I wanted to write about Installation 03, we would simply turn the Installation 03 page into a disambiguation to Installation 03 (RR) (For RelentlessRecusant's article) and Installation 03 (ED) for mine. Alternatively, the tag could be based on the fanon story it is in...like Installation 03 (HSF) if I wanted to include the article in my fanon story Halo: Shock Front. Thoughts? --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 23:22, 23 June 2007 (UTC) I say yes, but I would like to ask the other admins on this one, although I am pretty sure that they will agree on it.--'H*bad (talk)' 18:03, 3 July 2007 (UTC) I bring to the attention to all Halopedians, including admins of this site, the call to vote again so that this policy will extend the rights of editing to all Halopedians young and old. What I have seen on this forum is disgraceful, users' editing creativity stemmed. As Albert Einstein once quoted "Imagination is more important than knowledge." he knew that if we put our imagination to work then all things will be more enjoyable to others. I agree with him and you all should to. One more comment if I might add is that Halopedia is the only one that is supposed to stay canon with the storyline and that Halo Fanon is the site where people who have creative minds can make Halo Fanon awesome! Please Vote now and please remember that if you want to be creative on Halo Fanon then vote on support or if you don't want to extend the freedom of creativity for others to enjoy then vote on oppose. Thank You and good day.Obi-Wan Kenobody 09:07, 17 May 2008 (UTC) You are aware this is nothing to do with creativity but is infact more to do with multiple articles, a policy currently in existance? The whole canon adherence thing versus total utter fanon has already been fought out, Canon won. Canon is what helps keep the quality here. It means people have to work hard to create good fan fiction that will be accepted by people. Support Oppose *It works how it is, and our imaginations aren't being stemmed only rooted in the reality of the Halo Universe. If we have this freedom of thought stuff happening again then we will end up with shit like a god who turns out to be a giant squid and who actually created the presecurors in his image, but gets killed by a drill ship that travelled through time and is piloted by all the souls of deceased Elvis Impersonators. We should be able to be imaginitive, but only in the sense that can still adhere to canon, in a way from newcomers it may seem like constricting, but Halo has so much to offer, in it's own unique way, it can't have stuff like Star-Wars in it, or it just fucks up the feel of everything. Just Another GruntConverse 10:21, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :*You are aware this is nothing to do with creativity but is infact more to do with multiple articles, a policy currently in existance? ::Yes...but this is in response to the starwars guy... Just Another GruntConverse 21:05, 17 May 2008 (UTC) * I oppose too. I'm not sure i can but here me out: Ajax is right. We want to be organised and have buildign blocks. If users don't like this site then don't go on it. This is one of the best wikis i edit on and the policy in place makes mr think that. If people keep on bugging us and wasting my time with all of this then i'm going to flame, i'll creat annoyign forums and i'll go to your wiki's and crap them up. Come on people, this is one of the biggest fanon sites in the world and we didn't get to this position out of sheer good luck. We have policies and thats it. Don't like it then you know where the door is. I'm loosing patience. The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 20:27, 17 May 2008 (UTC) *Oppose due to the fact that this already exists. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:59, 17 May 2008 (UTC)